Terreur nocturne
by DjinnAtwood
Summary: Rogue ne s'inquiète pas du tout pour son futur... n'est-ce pas ? Attention, spoilers pour l'arc Eclipse ! Label SPPS.


**Terreur nocturne**

_Il n'y voyait rien._

_En temps normal, il n'avait aucunement peur de l'obscurité – il s'agissait de son élément, après tout. Mais ces ténèbres-là… elles n'étaient pas naturelles._

_Sous ses pieds nus, le sol était gluant d'un liquide dont il reconnaissait trop bien l'odeur métallique. De temps en temps, il frôlait en marchant il ne savait quel infâme grumeau de matière humaine imbibé de sang._

_« Rogue. »_

_La voix de Sting. Son oh combien emmerdant partenaire. Il se sentit tranquillisé._

_Et puis Sting fut devant lui._

_Le blond était couvert de sang. Totalement. Des morceaux arrachés de sa peau laissaient entrevoir ses muscles, ses organes, et plusieurs de ces derniers manquaient. Le visage séducteur et rieur avait cédé la place à un masque de mort-vivant qui se décompose._

_Dans ses bras, il tenait un paquet déchiqueté, sanguinolent, inerte, enroulé dans un minuscule déguisement de grenouille._

_« C'est ta faute. »_

_Le brun recula d'un pas devant le regard accusateur que lui lançait l'œil restant de Sting._

_« Quoi ? » souffla-t-il._

_Le faciès pourrissant se tordit sous le coup de la haine._

_« C'est ta faute » répéta le blond en crachant les mots comme du venin. « Regarde ce que tu as fait ! Regarde ce que tu NOUS as fait ! »_

_Il baissa les yeux vers ses mains. Elles étaient maculées d'un sang noirâtre, visqueux et collant, si frais que son odeur ferrugineuse en devenait suffocante._

_« N-non… »_

_Une mèche de ses cheveux retomba sur son visage. Une mèche claire et longue._

_« C'EST TA FAUTE ! » hurla Sting avant de lui plonger dessus._

Rogue se réveilla avec un hoquet.

Il fallut deux secondes à son cerveau pour se rappeler qu'il était à l'appartement, le nez dans son oreiller, pendant que des ronflements traversaient le mur épais comme du papier à cigarettes. Par la fenêtre étroite, un rayon de lune argenté avait l'effronterie de s'introduire dans la pièce sombre.

Rogue expira profondément, son cœur battant à tout rompre. Un cauchemar. Rien d'autre qu'un cauchemar.

En voulant se retourner sur le dos – en dormant, il se mettait toujours sur le ventre – il sentit un poids familier lui peser sur les vertèbres. Frosh avait _encore _grimpé dans son lit, à ce qu'il semblait.

Le brun se tourna sur le côté, faisant glisser l'Exceed sur le matelas, et s'assit.

C'était la première fois qu'il faisait un rêve de ce genre. Oh, ce n'était pas son premier cauchemar, il en avait vu d'autres – notamment l'un où Sting se promenait en string façon Borat en miaulant des refrains d'amour mièvres à souhait. Mais ils n'avaient pas atteint ce degré-là.

Frosh s'agita sans ouvrir les yeux et émit un son qui ressemblait à _frroout_. Est-ce qu'il essaierait de ronronner, par hasard ?

_S'il essaie, c'est qu'il est vivant_.

Sur une impulsion, le chasseur de dragon prit l'Exceed dans ses bras – Frosh avait un sommeil de plomb, pas de crainte qu'il se réveille – et se leva pour sortir de sa chambre.

Comme c'était prévisible, Sting ronflait sans complexes. En fait, on aurait pu croire qu'il tentait de faire s'effondrer les cloisons. C'était assourdissant – et après, le blond se demandait pourquoi son coéquipier l'avait jeté dans une rivière pendant une mission alors qu'il dormait.

Rogue n'alla pas remplir un seau d'eau froide pour le renverser sur la tête de son partenaire – mieux encore, sur le ventre. Sting s'étalait quand il dormait et son estomac était sans défense, offrant l'occasion à un quelconque prédateur d'attaquer directement ses organes. D'autant que la zone était plus que sensible aux variations de température.

A la place, il resta debout dans l'encadrement de la porte, à regarder pioncer le blond.

Il fallut une minute et demie avant que Sting ne remue, bâille sans la moindre classe et ouvre les yeux. Se rendant compte d'une présence tout près de lui, il reprit ses esprits en sursaut et faillit tomber par terre avant de se rendre compte de l'identité de l'intrus.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? » siffla-t-il, déboussolé et pas franchement de bonne humeur – rien à faire, il n'avait pas le réveil gracieux, peu importe l'heure.

Rogue haussa les épaules.

« Rien. »

« Mec, ne me fais pas des coups pareils » râla le blond. « On se croirait dans ce film à la con, avec le harceleur mort-vivant qui passe ses nuits à reluquer la fille qu'il veut bouffer ! »

« Je croyais que tu voulais pas le regarder, celui-là » glissa le brun.

Sting tourna au rouge vif. Ce n'était pas visible dans le noir, mais c'était l'évidence même pour n'importe qui doté d'une ouïe assez fine pour entendre les battements de cœur du blond accélérer.

« Bon » grinça-t-il en voulant dévier la conversation, « qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? »

Rogue ne répondit pas tout de suite.

De son côté, Sting se disait qu'avec Frosh dans les bras et son pyjama sur le dos, le brun avait une allure de môme qui vient de mouiller ses draps suite à une bonne grosse frayeur et vient se glisser dans le lit de maman pour se rassurer. Oh, non. Putain non !

« Bordel, Rogue, ne me dis pas que tu veux que j'aille te préparer du lait chaud avant de te border ! »

Le brun le regarda comme s'il lui avait annoncé son intention de devenir prêtre et de renoncer pour toujours à s'envoyer au septième ciel.

« T'as bu quoi avant de te coucher ? » interrogea-t-il.

« Mais rien ! C'est toi qui vient, et qui… Ah, merde ! C'est ta faute, tu me fais penser des trucs ! »

Rogue cilla en entendant le _c'est ta faute_ mais se reprit rapidement.

« Sting, si par trucs tu entends des fantasmes inavouables, je te tranche le pénis pour le jeter par la fenêtre, est-ce que c'est clair ? »

Le blond frémit d'horreur en entendant la menace. Pas touche à sa virilité ! Il tenait à ce que son deuxième prénom reste Lucien – même si c'était moche, comme prénom – et ne se transforme pas en Lucienne.

« Non, c'est pas du tout ça. Et barre-toi, nom de Dieu ! Je vais plus pouvoir fermer l'œil de la nuit, si on continue à se taper la discute ! »

« Au moins, ça m'épargnerait tes ronflements » commenta Rogue non sans perfidie en s'éclipsant.

Le juron de Sting ne fut pas très sonore, probablement parce que Lecter était à portée d'oreille. Pas question de réveiller l'Exceed, après il faisait la tronche pendant deux jours.

Pour sa part, Frosh avait roupillé tout du long, bienheureusement inconscient et rêvant probablement de grenouilles – même si, bon sang, c'était quoi cette fixation sur les amphibiens ?

_Tu vois, idiot ? Ils sont vivants tous les deux. Vivants et ils ne t'accusent de rien, sauf de les réveiller à une heure indécente._

Rogue se rallongea sur le dos dans son lit, tenant toujours son Exceed contre sa poitrine.

_Il ne va rien leur arriver. Tu ne va pas leur faire de mal. Frosh ne va pas mourir. Tu ne va pas tuer Sting._

Il ferma les paupières et s'obligea à se concentrer sur sa respiration pour se calmer.

_Tu ne va pas devenir un monstre._


End file.
